Finally
by Marma Yasha
Summary: Ever wanted to see Lizzie and Gordo get together-WITHOUT the lemon? Here's you chance. Gordo and Lizzie get together in this fic and is perfect for anyone to read! CHAPTER 3 POSTED!
1. Chapter One

A/N Hey Everyone! This is my first Lizzie fanfiction so I hope you like it! Read and review please!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was just another day at school. Classes, Kate, Ethan. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were all eating their lunch when Kate came to their table.  
  
"Ok. Lizzie and Gordo. Listen to me right now. I don't know why this spot of niceness has come across me, but it has. Gordo, everyone knows that you like Lizzie. Lizzie, I told you this at the mystery party and you're STILL too blind to see it. Gordo, I want you to tell Lizzie that you like her and have liked her for a while. Lizzie, I want you to listen to what he has to say and then say, I like you too Gordo, because I know somewhere in that pile of good girl you do." Then she walked away. Gordo was so embarrassed that his face had turned bright red, Lizzie was in such a state of shock that she didn't know what to say, and Miranda had this "I knew it" look on her face.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie said. "Is Kate telling the truth?"  
  
Gordo looked like he was about to throw up. "Uh...um...uh...uh...uh." Gordo stuttered.  
  
"Oh just spit it out Gordo!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"I-I-I. Y-yes. Kate was right. I do like you, Lizzie. I have liked you for a while now, but I thought that it would ruin our friendship if I told you. But I guess now that Kate has said something, even if I said no, you'd still know the truth."  
  
"Wow. Gordo. I had no idea. I guess I really was blind. But Kate was right about me too. I do like you Gordo. And when Kate told me that you liked me at the party I was so happy, but I didn't want to say anything because I thought that it would ruin our friendship too. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. If I knew for sure that you liked me I would have just told you."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Gordo walked over to Lizzie and gave her a hug and asked her if she wanted to meet him at the Digital Bean after school. Of course, she said yes and then asked Miranda to join.  
  
"No, I think this today I'll just stay and work on my geography project for Mr. Digg. You guys have a lot of talking to do." Miranda said with a smile and walked to her next class.  
  
"Gordo, I'm really happy. But, I think I'm going to go and talk to Miranda for a while. We're still on for the Digital Bean, but I don't want her to feel left out. I'll see you next class, ok?" said Lizzie after Miranda left.  
  
"Yeah, of course. We wouldn't want to make Miranda feel left out." Gordo replied.  
  
Lizzie walked off to her next class to make sure that everything was ok with Miranda. Everything was, and when Gordo came to class Miranda and Lizzie gave him a big hug and Miranda said, "I'm so unbelievably happy for you guys!" She walked back to her desk and Lizzie gave Gordo a kiss on the cheek and walked back with him to her desk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Hey everyone! This was my first Lizzie McGuire fanfiction but my second fanfiction on this website. I hope you guys liked it! Please review and I'll post the second chapter. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm working on chapter 2 so it should be posted by the end of the day.but I'd just like to answer one of the reviewers questions.  
  
Someone asked me "What do lemons have to do with anything?" Lemons are stories that have severe sexual content. And a lot of the Lizzie and Gordo get together stories are lemons and I wanted to make one that everyone could read but stayed true to the characters and everything.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! Chapter 2 to be posted soon!  
  
~Lordess Moon~ 


	3. Author's Note read this one

Hey everyone! I'm working on chapter 2 so it should be posted by the end of the day.but I'd just like to answer one of the reviewers questions.  
  
Someone asked me "What do lemons have to do with anything?" Lemons are stories that have severe sexual content. And a lot of the Lizzie and Gordo get together stories are lemons and I wanted to make one that everyone could read but stayed true to the characters and everything.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! Chapter 2 to be posted soon!  
  
~Lordess Moon~ 


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry that it wasn't posted earlier, but I've been really busy. Thanks! Please review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After school Lizzie and Miranda ran into the bathroom to help Lizzie get ready and reapply her makeup. Gordo had already gone on his way to the Digital Bean.  
  
About 10 minutes later Gordo saw Lizzie walk in the front of the Digital Bean and thought, 'I can't believe she likes me.'  
  
Lizzie saw Gordo and smiled and walked over to the table he was sitting at.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I'm so happy that you feel the same way about me. But can we agree that if we were to break up, not that we would, but if we did that we'd try not to let it have a big effect on out friendship?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I completely agree Gordo. And I'm very happy that you like me. I've been keeping these feelings to myself for a while because of our friendship. I didn't even tell Miranda."  
  
They both smiled and sat down at the table and ordered a couple drinks and talked for a really long time until Lizzie realized that she had to get home before dark. "I'll walk you home," said Gordo.  
  
They walked back to Lizzie's house holding hands and smiling the whole time. When they got to Lizzie's house they walked to her door and Gordo leaned in to kiss Lizzie, and they kissed. 'Wow,' thought Lizzie. They smiled and Gordo told Lizzie that he'd see her tomorrow and started to walk to his house. Lizzie watched him walk away and smiled until she saw him turn the corner and walked in her house. Lizzie ran upstairs to call Miranda and tell her all about the date. Miranda was laughing and having so much fun hearing about their date.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with this Miranda?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yes of course. I always thought that you two should get together."  
  
"Really? Cause I really like him Miranda. But I want to make sure that you're ok with it."  
  
"Of course Lizzie. I'm really happy for you too."  
  
"Great! Well, I have to go down for dinner, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda hung up and Lizzie ran down stairs for dinner feeling the happiest she has in months. On her way down someone said, "Lizzie. Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Sorry to leave kind of a cliffhanger. Hope you guys liked it! Also, sorry for making the chapters kinda short. Please review!  
  
~Lordess Moon~ 


	5. Author's Note NEW

Hi all! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I probably won't update until the end of this weekend. I just started school and I have a lot to do so you can probably expect a new chapter every weekend and maybe one during the week, but I can't guarantee that.  
  
~Lordess Moon~ 


	6. Chapter 3

Sorry everyone for the long wait! Here is Chapter number 3. Please review and tell me if you think I should try and wrap it up n 4 chapters or go for more.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Lizzie got down stairs she walked over to her mom and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Matt tells me that you were on the phone with Miranda talking about your date with Gordo."  
  
Lizzie glares at Matt and says, "I can't believe you were spying on me! Well, actually I can, but why did you do it!!!???" Lizzie starts running after Matt.  
  
"Lizzie! Come back here. I'm not finished talking to you yet.  
  
Lizzie calmly walks back to the kitchen and says, "Yes mom."  
  
"I don't know if I want you and Gordo dating. What if you break up and never talk to eachother again?"  
  
"That's not going to happen. If we break up we'll be friends. We already talked about it. It'll be fine mom, no worries."  
  
"Ok, but if you guys end up not being friends don't come crying to me." But Lizzie and Jo both knew that if that happen, Lizzie would come to her mom and Jo would listen and comfort her.  
  
The next day Lizzie walked to school and saw Gordo and and Miranda and ran over to them. Gordo and Lizzie held hands while Miranda walked next to them, still happier than them that they had finally gotten together. When they walked in the school everyone looked at them and smiled and knew that Gordo and Lizzie were now a couple. Gordo and Lizzie smiled with them. The only person that smiled for a second but then threw the smile off her face was Kate and her gang. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda knew that she was happy for Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
They walked to they're first classes and sat down next to eachother with Miranda on the other side of Lizzie. Gordo and Lizzie started talking and hugged a bit, and Miranda was talking to Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, I've been watching you lately." Ethan said as Miranda smiled and blushed.  
  
"You wanna go to the Digital Bean later?"  
  
"Of course." Replied Miranda with a big grin on her face, even happier than she was when Gordo and Lizzie got together.  
  
After class Miranda walked with Lizzie to her locker and Gordo went to his to switch his books.  
  
"You seem happy," said Lizzie.  
  
"I am. I have to go to the Digital Bean after school today, so I won't be able to meet you at your house."  
  
"Oooooo. Who with?"  
  
"Ethan Craft."  
  
"Oh my god!!! Miranda!!! That's great!!! I'm soooo happy for you!!"  
  
"Really? You don't mind that I'm going with Ethan?"  
  
"Of course not, I like Gordo. Plus, he's yours now! Way to go! Now you can really show Kate."  
  
Miranda smiled and laughed and she and Lizzie walked over to Gordo's locker. Miranda saw Ethan and ran over to him and Gordo asked, "Is Miranda chasing Ethan again?"  
  
"No, she has a date with him tonight. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Gordo just wished that she had a date with someone with a bit more of a brain, but whatever makes her happy.  
  
Gordo kissed Lizzie and they held hands as they walked to class.  
  
Please review! Let me know if it should be another chapter or even more than that. 


End file.
